druid_focketfandomcom-20200215-history
Amanda Charlene Sutherland (Druid Focket) Wiki
Overview Amanda Charlene Sutherland is a woman suffering from mental illness who has uploaded many videos to YouTube. In 2016 she was charged with assaulting her children's school bus driver and two sheriff's deputies who arrived to investigate resulting in a 15 month jail sentence. This also resulted in her losing her home and her kids. She was released February 8, 2018, and by the next day was on a bus across country. She spent 4 days in San Francisco, staying at the Sir Francis Drake hotel. After being evicted from the room for smoking, she took a train to Seattle where she would be tracked down by police and finally arrested boarding another bus headed to Spokane, WA. YouTube Druid Focket: '''https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWUqsVdr-u8wX3AOsMtUnyA * '''Notable (in chronological order) ** First video: https://youtu.be/REG93ONeoFc ** Driving to jail in 2016 to fulfill her 15 month jail sentence: https://youtu.be/mkR385p5sPs ** Threats to people #1: https://youtu.be/b8dtQV57h-8 ** Threats to people #2: https://youtu.be/-KDN4uJVxaQ (more threats sprinkled throughout other videos) ** First video after being released from jail: https://youtu.be/uMMeGeX-3To ** Getting kicked out of hotel in San Francisco: https://youtu.be/4FArcKLvihE ** Apparent agent appears to have tracked her down in Seattle: https://youtu.be/Gymmvi2Q-u0 ** Last video: https://youtu.be/5wScLdgAP0s Articles *Woman Who Threatened LSUS Profs Also Allegedly Beat Bossier Bus Driver *Former LSUS Student Accused of Threatening Educators Has Unresolved Charges in Bossier Parish *Former LSUS Student Arrested for Making Social Media Threats Prior Residence 212 Maplewood Dr., Bossier City, LA 71111 This is where Amanda lived when her house was "gangsacked", her kids were taken by CPS, and she was put in jail for the assault charge in 2016. Education Amanda enrolled at Louisiana State University-Shreveport (LSUS) some time in 2015. She was removed some time in 2016. In one of her earlier videos she mentions being infatuated with her botany professor, Matyas Buzgo. She blames him for her being removed from LSUS. It is unclear how long Amanda was a student at LSUS. Arrests * 11/09/2016 Assaulted bus driver and two sheriff's deputies. Served 15 months. Released 02/08/2018. * 02/19/2018 Made threats to employees at LSUS. Bail set at $500,000. Currently awaiting sentencing. Timeline Rough Early Timeline * 1981: Birth. * 1996 -2000: High school. * 09/05/2000: Enlists in Navy. Stationed in: ** 2000: Great Lakes, IL ** 2001: Monterey, CA ** 2002: Goodfellow Afb, TX ** 2002-2003: Monterey, CA ** 2004: Jacksonville, FL ** 2005 -2011: Moves between Phoenix, Apache Junction, Jacksonville, and Shreveport . *** Meets Steven Ennis Pauly in 2005 while stationed in AZ, has 3 kids over the years. ** 2011 -2014: Moves between Shreveport and her parent's house in Bossier City. ** 2015: Moves into her own home (trailer) on Maplewood Drive in Bossier City. * some point between 2010 and 2014 she either leaves or is medically discharged from the Navy. More Accurate Recent Timeline * 2015 -2016: Attends LSUS (Louisiana State University Shreveport). * 11/09/2016: Assaults bus driver and sheriff's deputy. Arrested. * 11/10/2016: Begins jail sentence. * 02/08/2018: Released from jail. * 02/09/2018: Begins journey to San Francisco via bus. * 02/13/2018: Arrives in San Francisco, gets hotel. * 02/16/2018: Evicted from hotel in San Francisco for smoking. * 02/17/2018: Cuts hair and takes train to Seattle. * 02/18/2018: Arrives in Seattle. Gets Hotel. Uploads 6 videos to YouTube. * 02/18/2018: Decides to leave to Spokane, WA. * 02/18/2018: Arrested on bus bound for Spokane, WA. * 02/20/2018: Being held in King County Correctional Facility in Seattle. Family Parents * Charles David Sutherland * Cynthia Mozza Sutherland Ex-Husband/Boyfriend * Steven Ennis Pauly Children * Malachi, Asher, Tristan Siblings/Other * Emily Grace Sutherland * Jonathan A Sutherland * Debra L. Sutherland * Teresa Pauly ** Steven's ex (and now current) wife. Apparently they were married, split, Steven met Amanda and had three kids, they split, and Steven got back together with Teresa. People and Personalities LSUS * Matyas Buzgo (one of the professors at LSUS that Amanda apparently had a crush on, and who would later be one of the professors she would threaten. Amanda believes it is Matyas who "sent her to the concentration camp". This may imply that Matyas may have reported her behavior to university personnel, which may have ended up in her being sent to the mental hospital.) * Elizabeth Bida (the other professor at LSUS Amanda threatened, Chemistry/Physics dept, Amanda believes Matyas and Elizabeth may have had a relationship, of which seems to have sparked jealousy with Amanda. She also believes she will receive a large money inheritance (billions) from Elizabeth.) * F. King Alexander , LSU College President * Beverly Burden (another LSUS professor whose voice Amanda makes fun of.) Celebrities and Popular Figures * Marcus Samuelsson (famous restaurateur and Food Network personality, nickname "Samsung", whom Amanda appears to have a crush on.) * Bobby Flay (famous restaurateur and Food Network personality) * Donald Trump * Barack Obama * John Levitt * Parker Self (Bossier City Judge) * Crystal Lewis Fellow Inmates (during 2016-2018 jail sentence) * Nancy Dong * Brenda Hills Personalities/Other/Unknown * Samantha (British voice) * Aprianda Godbody (sometimes refers to herself using this name) * Foust * CQ * Walters * Bogg * Tony * Frank * Fly * Hale-Bop * Ukura Kodra Kudra * Brenton Knudson * Melanie * Graham * Emry * Tucker * Travis Childers * Anna Childers * Pat Cummins * Williamson (conflated with the name Marcus Samuelsson) * Shane McWilliams (employee, possible corrections officer at Bossier Max) * James Perspainhour * Frank Johnson aka Jelly the Clown * Jason Porter (another employee of Bossier Max) * K. Elmore (another employee of Bossier Max) Other Links * Mister Metokur - Internet Insanity: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFOBMuVyHBU * '''King County (Seattle) record: https://ingress.kingcounty.gov/Public/JILS/default.aspx * FastPeopleSearch: '''https://www.fastpeoplesearch.com/amanda-c-sutherland_id_G-7385384080771895031 Miscellaneous * Significance of March 21, 2018: March 21st was a scheduled court date for unresolved legal matters from her 2016 arrest. * Her family members have sought protective orders against her over 8 years since 2010. * The bulk of the videos on her channel (over 100) were uploaded during the period 02/08/2018 (her release from jail) to 02/18/2016 prior to her arrest in Seattle on 02/19/2018. * '''Terminology ** "Bossier Max" refers to the Bossier Parish County Maximum Security Prison. Amanda will sometimes refer to the prison by its zip code 71064. ** "Circus" refers to court. ** "463-89-8339". Amanda sometimes refers to herself by her SSN. *'More Notable Moments' ** Amanda mentions serving in the military: https://youtu.be/iNGuoWCkB_4?t=11m ** Rare moment of genuine laughter: https://youtu.be/OBKN_sKgf6k?t=3m55s ** Common tick/noise: https://youtu.be/s5jDEJvWVg8?t=5m2s **After Dark *** Hello Puddles: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3OyZDvBOtdA *** Marry God: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dtomHdBP31Y *** Marriage Supper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8YdRxJ0s74 *** Samuelsson! Samsung? WTF: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4K_gorbPQ1c *** Donald Trump Shoots ALL the Schools 100%: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PoK-NTwTMgA *** Is Bobby Flay broke? :-\: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OBKN_sKgf6k Piecing It Together: A Theory Amanda enlists in the Navy. Travels country. Meets Steven Pauly while stationed in AZ. Years pass, has 3 kids. Mental illness grows. Eventually gets medically discharged from the Navy. Pissed. Moves back to Bossier City. Steven stays in AZ. Pissed. Gains weight. Decides to enroll in college at LSUS. Gets kicked out for being crazy. Pissed. Thinks bus driver is trying to steal her kids. Assaults bus driver and two responding sheriff's deputies. Goes to jail, loses house and kids. Super pissed. Gets out of jail. Still super pissed. Just wants her old life and her kids back. Decides to gtfo. Takes bus to San Francisco. Makes videos threatening employees at LSUS, blames them for ruining her life. Gets evicted from hotel for smoking. Pissed. Takes train to Seattle. Boards bus to Spokane, WA. Arrested. This woman needs professional mental care, not to be locked up. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse